The Cherry Blossoms Know
by PrincessHayLin
Summary: Spring is a time when the cherry blossoms bloom, falling down to lie upon two young students, discovering something they have desired for too long. ONESHOT A gift, Rated M to be safe


_A gift to my dear Sister, Natasha. I know this took a while to get to you, but I hope you like it._ - Your sister, Jess

OneShot: Rated M for safety's sake

* * *

**_THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS KNOW_**

**A Oneshot by PrincessHayLin**

It's spring. The cherry blossoms floating down from the heavens bring the call of the season.

Every corner of the garden is full of students, enjoying their break from classes, enjoying each others' company, laughing.

One student, a foreigner to Japan, walks down the paved path to the rose pavilion, a sketch pad in hand. She glances as students run past her, laughing in their spring bliss, and sits on a stone bench under the pavilion.

A cool breeze runs through her hair. 

She always loved the rose pavilion, where the petals would drift down off of the stone overhead, and lay gently on her sketches. There, she could draw in peace, away from the chaos that came with her two cousins and the Host Club of Ouran High School. 

Pencil in hand, she begins to draw what she sees, the tranquil scene that is laid out before her. She catches a glimpse of a boy and girl, clearly a couple, sitting together below a cherry blossom tree. 

A green envy, mixed with longing desire bleeds in her heart.

She begins to sketch the girl, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Then, she starts on the boy; his strong jawbone and light hair give him strikingly handsome looks. They get closer, their faces almost touching. They lean even closer and…

"Hi."

She looks up. Above her is her senpai, tilting his head toward her sketches. Swiftly she closes her book to hide the intimate scene she's captured on the page.

She looks up again, seeing his dark chocolate eyes peering right into her own. Her face is hot, but she can't look away.

He had always been the silent type, a mystery hanging on his shoulders. What she knew about him she'd found out from Hunny. This had to be the first time she'd seen him without the small boy on his shoulders. 

"Hello Mori-senpai. What are you doing here?" She asks, trying to ease the tension in the air.

Instead of answering, he simply seats next to her on the bench and picks up her sketch pad. Before she can protest, he is flipping through the pages. He stops at the scene of the couple under the cherry blossom tree.

"Ah." He says simply, nodding his head.

Blushing, she turns away, not wanting to look at him.

She can feel him shift next to her and suddenly he is standing.

"Let's take a walk." He says the most she's ever heard him say.

She can only comply with his wants. 

Together they walk out of the pavilion and toward the open field where the cherry blossom trees have taken over the green landscape. They walk on until there is no one near, no laughter, no students running past, just the breeze whistling through the trees.

"It is so beautiful this time of year in Japan." She says, looking up at a cherry blossom tree next to them, full of pink flowers.

"Ah." Her senpai says.

There is a silence once again, one that she can't find a way out of.

"Do you like it, Tanasha-chan?" He finally asks.

"This season? Yes, I do." She answers and feels her face once again blush.

"What about you Mori-Senpai, what is it you like?" she asks, before feeling as if she is asking something too personal. She hadn't known him very well, only that every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat.

"These." He answers, pointing to her sketch pad.

"Oh. They are nice but I think I have lost my inspiration," she says looking out at the vast, empty space around them, the couple out of sight.

Mori suddenly leans nearer. "Do you need more inspiration?"

Her face is hot again and she can't answer. Before she knows it, he has her pinned down on the ground, the petals beneath her. The intoxicating aroma dulls her morale. 

His strong hand lies gently on her cheek, caressing it with a tenderness she's never felt before. He doesn't say a word, something very much in his character. All he does his smile slyly.

Her lips part, anticipating his touch there but unexpectedly, she feels his touch on the nap of her neck. He kisses her there continuously. _Oh the twins are going to never let me live this down, _she thinks as she feels the blood rush into the spot of his affection.

Finally, his lips meet hers. Electricity pulses through her veins, running up into her lips making them tingle with pleasure. They move together in a perfect rhythm. Lips together, tongues dancing. There is no stopping it now.

With one hand cupped under her neck, the other rises to caress her where she is most sensitive. She doesn't stop him. She sighs in his embrace.

Time seems to stop.

No one is around.

The cherry blossoms fall, adding to the real life fantasy as it happens.

What occurs between them, as the sky fades into twilight…

Only the cherry blossoms know.


End file.
